The Beast He Portrayed
by Isabeau-Molly
Summary: Eve Donnelly had heard the stories of the beast in the castle of Gervase, but that could not stop her.Injured she hoped that she could seek shelter there. What she doesn't realize that behind his beastly reputation,the real Guy hides a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

When I watch BBC's Robin Hood every time that I see Sir Guy, all I can think of, and most authors would agree with me is that Guy needs a book. Guy just needs the right woman to help

him see the light at the end of the tunnel. Slightly based on Beauty and the Beast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood but Eve is all mine.

Sir Guy of Gisbone couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take living this life anymore.The woman that he loved had run off to marry Robin Hood and now he was left with nothing.

He had never been one to turn from his duty. Even if that duty was what some consider horrible. He was a man lead by a leash by who was in authority. Unfortunately for him, it had been

the new Sheriff of Nottingham and even he could say that that man was pure evil. But he foolishly had followed a man who was feared and hated. Making himself feared and hated.

Since Marian had left him at the alter for Robin he had locked himself into a large Manor sending away all staff and all villagers. He was left alone without anyone to care if he lived or

died. And it didn't matter, for even he didn't care anymore if he lived or died. Once before, all Guy wanted was someone to love and who would love him in return. But who could love the

beast that he had become?


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are enjoying this! Please R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood or BatB yada, yada. Hey, here's a question, why is all the good T.V have English accents?

It was raining. To make Eve Donnelly's night even better it was raining. The rain fell against her skin causing red welts to appear as the frozen wind made her skin almost the

color of her hair. Her gold eyes blinked back tears at the knowledge that she would never see her family again. It was because the wretched English had killed her brother and father and

had taken her mother, just because they were Scottish. It was not fair to think of what had happened to her and she wanted revenge, but didn't know how to get it. How could she cause

haovic on another family? She couldn't do that, no matter how much she wanted to evenge the deaths of her family.

She stumbled upon the ragged path to the iron gates that blocked the view of the shelter she hoped to have from the rain. Her ankle was sending horrid pain up and down her

entire body as mind numbing pain continued to throb in her rib cage. She knew it was broken. Eve had been thrown against a wall in her home while she was trying to protect her

younger brother from the evil intent that shown in the man's eyes. She had ended up falling down the stairs when a drunken solider pushed her. She hadn't moved for the longest time.

Her breath was trapped in her chest. The solider had looked down and smiled. He had smiled at her as she felt as if she clung to life on a string. He had left her there to rot as he spat

down the stairs at her and murmured. "Pity, you were a pretty wench." And then he left to kill the rest of her family.

Eve had heard the humble wooden door slam as the screams of her mother had followed outside. She hadn't dared take a substanial breath until then. But as soon as the

breath came in she regretted it. Stunning pain ran in her as a cry raked her body. She slowly was able to sit. With a large amount of difficulty she stood favoring her left leg, she already

could tell that some part of her right had been broken. She wrapped her family's traditional plaid around her slim body and leaned all her body weight against the large gate. It opened

slowly as if warning her. Eve didn't care. Sluggishly she limped to the large door and pounded with her fist that wasn't clutching her damaged rib cage. The door slowly opened

revealing a man of menacing height towering over her. His thick black hair hung loosely in his face as his cold, emotionless blue eyes trailed over her. And then Eve knew who he was.

She had heard rumors of the lifeless blue eyes that could kill and never flinch. That the man who stood before her killed and tortured without mercy. He had baracaded himself from the

world when the woman he blackmailed into marrying him ran away with the man known as Robin Hood. He was feared and hated by all and now she had stumbled to ask the help of

the Beast of Gervase Hall. She had just given herself to Sir Guy of Gisbone. Eve couldn't stop as the wave of blackness over took her and she fell straight into the arms of the beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this month went by so fast!! I can't believe we are approaching November already!! omg! I wanna be a romance author, so I'm kinda fluffy.

Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own Robin Hood or Beauty and the Beast.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooo

"What the," Gisbone reacted quickly as his arms came to wrap around her before she fell to the ground. Her golden eyes rolled back as she collapsed causing some damp red curls to

cascade down the top of his arms. She was soaking wet from the rain outside. He looked down in fear that she would awaken and run away. No one had entered Gervase Hall since

he had taken it from its previous owner, who had died in the Holy Land a. The only person to have stayed was the cook and housekeeper who promised to make his life a living Hell.

As if it wasn't already. She never really kept true to her promise though. For some reason, she said that she had seen the light. What she meant by it, he would probably never

completely understand. But now he had a woman in his arms. A hurt woman in his arms and she had come to him for help.

Gisbone couldn't understand why. But he never really understood much ever. He held her close, causing his own black and crinkled garmets to become wet. But as he gazed

upon he couldn't help but realize that she looked like an angel. She had pale skin with thick red hair. Even wet he could tell that she was a beauty. She wasn't a beauty like Marian, but

that didn't matter. He shook his head shaking the thoughts away and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, but as he slightly tugged around her, a cry fell from her lips. The sound

made him quickly release and she once again almost hit the ground, but he caught her again. This time he took her under the arms and gently lifted her until she lay across his broad

chest. He placed his other arm under her bottom and turned until his back was up against the door. Unconsiously, she nuzzled her head against his shoulders as her full lips slightly

parted. Gisbone closed his eyes letting himself enjoy the feel of her, but only a moment as he turns toward the stares the shocked look of the housekeeper and cook ran straight

through him. "Me God, you have a, is that a, what is a?"

"My questions are all the same, Mrs. Dallas." Gisbone muttered to the gaping woman. Mrs. Dallas was a cold looking woman on the outside. She hid her kind side very well.

The first day that they had met she said, "I'm not giving you the easy way out of the mess ye have created. You wont die on my watch, but until you do die, I will make your life Hell on

Earth. That, I can promise." He was in a drunken stage when she had told him that, so he had laughed. But she had kept true to her promise. She ended up having to burn all the

liquor in the house and was always nagging him about something. For some unknown reason, she had ended up making his life almost more peaceful. Almost.

"Why is the poor lass here?"

"I'm not sure," He answered as he turned up to walk up the stairs of the large manor. She looked at the girl and then back at him and caught his blue eyed gaze.

"Do I need to call the doctor?" Mrs. Dallas trailed behind him.

"No, I believe that I can take care of her." He stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned toward her, his forehead crinkled in thought. "But you may have to get her out of these soaking

garments and into something dry."

"But I don't believe that we have anything for a young lady, Lord Gisbone."

"Anything would be fine. Just something dry." Gisbone started heading up the stairs. "Tell me when you are done and I will examine her for any injuries."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Mrs. Dallas, it is a storming night and I had to catch her before she fell in an unconsious heap at my boots. Right now, I know about as much information as you. And therefore,

I can not answer any of your questions anymore then you can answer any of mine. Please find her something to wear. That is all I ask."

Mrs. Dallas huffed as she turned mumbling under her breath, "That's all I ask. That's never all you ask,"

Gisbone sighed as he could feel the warm breath from the woman's mouth brush against his neck, feeling like a lover's whisper. And all he could think of was how many times that he

had wished that that whisper had belonged to Marian. And now how he couldn't stop as a wave of emotional warmth ran over him because of this no name woman. And he prayed to

God, if there even was a God, that this poor woman be saved before he ruined her like he almost ruined Marian.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

Please R&R! And don't get dirty thoughts (I know that there was someone out there who did) This has to do completely with the psyche. Pleezz continue reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry its taking me so long to get these chapters out. It's almost been a month. I can't believe it myself.

Disclaimer: I think I should start writing one shots so I would only have to write one disclaimer. Oh well. Anyways, I don't own RH or BatB.

OOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOO

_"Well, then where is she?" Gibson asked as he stood in front of the alter awaiting his love, Marian to come. The servant boy stumbled, "She, uh, she left you this." His fingers trembled as he handed him the note. Gibson grabbed it, but with hesitant. He knew what it was going to say. It was unavoidable. Gibson looked at the boy who couldn't have been more then fourteen and felt him shudder under his gaze._

_He ripped the paper off to get a better look at the message. It was in Marian's flowing handwriting. _

Lord Gisborne-

I am sorry, but I can not wed one that repulses me and that I know that I can never love. So, I have left. Don't look for me.

Marian

_He read it over once more and he slowly crumbled it into his hands. The messenger boy started to shake under Gisborne's cold and hard blue gaze. "Sir," the boy's voice was in the process of changing and was stuttered. _

_He looked down at the boy and then around the room to the full chapel. A room full of his peers and leaders. They were all mocking him. Gisborne looked back at the boy. "Leave." The messenger didn't hesitate and turned immediately and almost ran down the aisle. Some of the audience's heads turned to follow the boy, but most stared at him, waiting for his next move._

_He couldn't speak. He felt as if he couldn't move. All he was able to do was scan the room. He noticed the Sheriff of Nottingham sitting in his chair. His arms were crossed over his elaborate dress shirt and he was drumming his arms, his foot tapping. His gaze locked with the Sheriff and then, losing all patience, the Sheriff stood straight up. "Gisborne, what is going on?"_

"_There is no wedding." The words were uttered and he left, walking down the aisle at a steady pace. Everyone followed his progress; he could tell by the way the pews squeaked in progress. "Gisborne, Gisborne! Answer me!" The Sheriff's voice echoed through the church and just echoed from behind him as he left through the open door. And that was the last time Gisborne let himself feel. That was the last time that he let himself even think about the idea of happiness._

Gisborne jerked awake and realized that he had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed that his mystery women had fallen asleep in. The woman was still unconscious, but now he was able to see that her bright red hair was a mane of curls that extended all the way down her back. She had been changed into one of his shirts since he did not have any female garments in the manor. She looked like a fallen angel. That is an angel that fell into the devil's lair.

He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep and knew that he needed a drink before he could examine her for any broken bones and any other injuries. He needed a drink before he could continue. He needed some brandy. He needed the hot liquid burning down his throat. He stood up and went to go looking for a glass. Gisborne stopped and remembered that it had been a long time since there had been liquor in the manor. Mrs. Dallas still didn't trust him with any kind of alcohol yet. For good reason. After Marian left him, he had become an alcoholic. It had been close to a year that he had gone without a drink, but he felt the need to drink more than ever now, now that he had to touch this innocent woman. He sighed and he leaned against the doorway, when he heard the sound of a soft moan. He whipped around quickly to see that the woman's eyes were opening slowly revealing to him that her eyes were the color of pure gold. A shocking color that he had never seen as an eye color. A

And then it hit him that this was going to be trouble. She was going to be trouble. She was already playing havoc on something that he had thought turned cold years ago.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Sorry again this has taken so long. School you know. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!


End file.
